


Moving Forward

by EmeraldWaves



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Winter Exchange 2020, Gen, Solo Kevin piece, The foxes are his family, Whole Foxes being cute, instrospective kevin, kevin getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: One by one, the Foxes all find their way into Kevin's heart.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thematicallycoherent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thematicallycoherent/gifts).



> For the AFTG Winter Exchange!! I chose to focus on Kevin Day and his found family with the foxes! I hope you like this!

Everyone assumes Kevin Day only thinks about one thing: Exy.

They're _mostly_ correct. Yes, he sits around all day watching old Exy games, reading books about Exy, studying Exy plays...

But there are other things that take up a small percentage of his brain. History, for example. He enjoys his classes. He could listen to his professors teach all day about war, nobles, dynasties, anything in the past. Kevin likes looking to the past, so he can learn how to move forward.

It's something he's never really understood how to do; he's forcing himself to learn.

He wants to, move forward, that is. Ultimately, isn't that all anyone wants? It's not easy, he's learned. It's hard when the thing he wants to move forward from eats away at his brain and takes up most of the space there. Not that he wants to forget about Exy. No, no. Kevin Day _is_ Exy. He just wants to see Exy _differently_. He wants it to be the shining beacon of light he's always loved. He wants to forget the dark cloud the Ravens created by circling above it, engulfing the courts with their dark feathers.

It's a pressure he won't ever forget. He keeps it locked away in the back of his mind, taking up a small percentage. He doesn't want it to, but it sits there, a reminder of his past.

He's learning, taking small steps, which will eventually lead to large strides. Kevin's _trying_.

His teammates, he supposes, help. He doesn't know how to tell them that, but they do. He hopes they feel it in his tenacity on the Court. With every goal he scores, he hopes they realize he's doing it for them, just as much as he's doing it for himself. Every time he yells, every time his green eyes narrow and glare, scolding them to play better, _be_ better, he hopes they realize he's saying it to himself, just as much as he's saying it to them.

Because really, he's the one who needs to be better.

When he first arrives at Palmetto, he hates everything about the Foxes, mostly because they don't make sense. They're casual. They laugh about things, they hang out. They do things together besides practice Exy or talk about Exy. They breathe air, they function without Exy clawing at their brains 24/7.

They're _strange_. (Kevin knows he's the strange one, but he tucks that away into a small corner of his brain too, burying it as deep as his mind will let him.)

At first, he wants them to leave him alone, but it becomes impossible. They're a part of Exy, which means they're a part of him. Kevin keeps trying to convince himself he's helping them all grow, especially when that dumb ass Josten shows up, but really they're the ones helping him.

It should be the other way around, and sometimes in his head it is. But no, one by one, the Foxes peel away the dark feathers covering the court.

Andrew is the first. He peels away layer after layer with his deals and anger. Kevin has met many angry people in his life, but none of them are quite like Andrew. They shouldn't get along. Andrew hates Exy, which really means he should hate Kevin, and yet, it works.

Even before Josten, Andrew would come with Kevin to his evening practices. Kevin picked up his stick, and Andrew picked up his, and would silently drive him down to the Court.

He always watched silently too, while Kevin practiced. Still, Kevin felt his presence without Andrew saying a word. His hazel eyes watch with an intensity Kevin knows derives from their pact, their bond. His gaze is as heavy as the pill bottles Kevin will later hold for him.

Back then, Kevin was convinced he could hear Andrew’s thoughts, and it made him slam the ball against the wall harder.

"I know I don't need to practice this much," he recalls saying, one evening on the drive back.

Andrew's golden eyes had flicked toward Kevin, a smile pulling across his drugged out lips. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, you're making a mistake in thinking I care what you do."

But he does care. Or he wouldn't drive him, or promise to keep him away from the Ravens. Even when Neil arrives and Andrew's focus immediately seems to shift, (he thinks Kevin doesn't notice, but oh, he notices) it doesn't change his unwavering loyalty.

More feathers peel back with Andrew's twin, Aaron, and his cousin Nicky. They're nothing like Kevin, and he knows neither of them will go on to be pros. That's something Kevin struggled to wrap his mind around at first. Not all of the Foxes want to be professional players, in fact, most of them view it as a fun sport, an extracurricular to do while attending college.

It's a bit insulting and Kevin should hate them.

He doesn't.

"Well, well, well if it isn't _the_ Kevin Day," Nicky snorts, shoving his hand into the bag of chips.

Kevin wrinkles his nose. He doesn't know how his roommate can eat that stuff. It makes their dorm smell like salt and grease. It's unpleasant.

"Don't stroke his ego. It's big enough as it is." Aaron, Andrew's twin, doesn't take his eyes off of the screen in front of him. He's pressing so hard on the buttons of his controller, Kevin can hear the clicking noise from across the room.

He opens his mouth to retort, but Nicky cuts him off.

"Oh! Kevin, guess what, guess what!" Nicky cheers, jumping up from his bean bag chair.

Kevin isn't sure he wants to know, but he sighs, humoring the guy. "What?"

"I found a video game that even _you_ would be willing to play," Nicky smirks and holds up the box, handing it to Kevin.

"Exy... 2000?"

"Yeah!" Nicky smiles, his grin pulling from ear to ear. "You can pick all your favorite pro-players and make a team. It's basically an Exy Simulator-"

Kevin's green eyes sparkle. "Let's play it."

He loses against Aaron the first go around. Which is, honestly, infuriating. He clutches the controller, tempted to slam it against the ground, but Nicky peels it from his hand. Mostly to save himself from having to buy a new one.

They take turns playing, and though it takes Kevin a while to get the hang of virtual Exy (which is obviously not as important as actual Exy), he visibly jiggles his knee while he waits for his turn to come around again. It's like watching other people play Exy. It's fun, it's a learning experience, but ultimately, Kevin wants to be in on the action.

"Hah!" Nicky cheers, thrusting the controller up into the air. "I beat _the_ Kevin Day at Exy!"

"Virtual Exy," Kevin growls, snapping his head toward Nicky.

"Still a form of Exy," Aaron states flatly.

"I would hardly call this legitimate," Kevin grumbles.

"Don't be a sore loser," Nicky teases.

Later, Kevin practices for their inevitable rematch. He can't remember ever touching a video game before this.

It's easy to fall into Nicky's traps, the way he cheerily convinces everyone to be friends with him is oddly... inspiring. Kevin has the ability to put on a smile for an interview, but when it comes to interacting with people on a real level, he struggles. Still, he feels at ease playing the game with Nicky and Aaron, like for once, he's allowed to have fun.

He knows he's tense, and he knows the others see it.

"Are you okay, Kevin?" Renee usually asks him this once a day. It's funny how gentle she is about it. She never touches him, but she stands close enough that the conversation is private. Her words are soft, and she says them with a smile on her face. It's a telling one, like she knows he won't say a word to her.

"I'm fine," he says.

They both know it's not true.

He knows Renee's smile isn't one that always reaches her eyes. He knows Renee isn't always 'fine', though she forces herself to be. It’s how she moves forward, Kevin's trying that method too.

"I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm always happy to listen," she says. "And... I really think you bring a lot to this team."

"I bring everything to this team," he snaps back. He doesn't mean to, biting words just come out of his mouth before he can stop them.

She nods slowly. "That is true." A small giggle slips from her lips. "Thanks to you, we're no longer a laughing stock."

"That is true..." he says, repeating her own words.

"No one likes getting laughed at," she says. "I feel a lot better, knowing you're playing on our side."

His cheeks feel hot; people compliment his playing style all the time, but Renee speaks so genuinely, it's almost jarring.

Tentatively, she rests her hand on his arm. "I just want you to know that... we're on your side, as much as you are on ours."

Pressing his teeth into his lips, he appreciates her words more than he can say.

Feathers peel back daily. The softness of Renee's voice make a few fly away. They even disappear during awkward interactions Kevin doesn't quite know how to handle.

"Hey Day," Allison says, sitting on the edge of the couch in the common room. She's painting her nails, her leg curled up against her chest. She's peering over her knee, waggling her toes as she tilts her head, examining the color.

He prays she doesn't ask him if it looks good.

"Yes?" He asks, tapping his foot as if he's in a rush to get somewhere. Of course, he'd like to get to the Court, but, he doesn't _have_ to.

"Has anyone ever told you you're pretty hot?"

It takes all of him not to fall backward onto the floor right there. He blinks, the world feeling like it's spinning. He hasn't thought about anyone's level of attractiveness in years, let alone his own. "Uh... I-I..."

He scrambles to say something, but he just stares, mouth gaping at her. Allison Reynolds isn't an unattractive woman, but her taste in men isn't great. Kevin isn't sure whether to take this as a compliment.

He isn't sure what to say at all. "..." He blinks, glancing away from her, wishing his cheeks didn't feel hot.

Allison bites down on her lip, suddenly erupting with laughter. She leans back on the couch, her blonde hair swinging over the back. "Oh my GOD! I really just wanted to see your reaction and it was... surprisingly cute?! I figured you were going to yell at me or something." She laughs some more. "I really should've filmed you so I could prove to the others how awkward you are about this!" She sighs, wiping her eyes. "Though I guess I'll spare you that embarrassment."

"..." Kevin stares, still trying to register what she means. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," she says, and gives him a wink. "Who knows," she shrugs. "Maybe a part of me was serious!"

Kevin supposes he should be flattered.

As much as he struggles to understand Allison and Renee, Dan and her boyfriend Matt are at least comprehensible. They're hard workers, talented players and unlike the rest of this ragtag bunch, he can tell they care about the game.

He sees it in the way they both sweat on the Court. Dan pushes herself as far as she can go, and Matt follows her. They aren't on the same level as Andrew and Neil, but they're getting there. Kevin can tell they're aiming for higher than many of the others.

"Great job, Kevin," Dan smiles, gently patting his shoulder as they run off the Court. "You always take practice to another level."

"I have to," he states. It's just a fact.

"You don't," Dan chuckles, shaking her head.

"But you do. It's obnoxious," Matt snorts.

Kevin glares toward him, but Dan holds up a hand. "You and Neil both, you challenge all of us. I'm grateful."

"Yeah," Matt nods, nudging his shoulder as they walk by.

"Get some rest, okay? Don't be practicing too late with Neil and Andrew!" She calls out over her shoulder.

Oh Neil.

Just as Kevin challenges Dan and Matt, Neil challenges Kevin.

Neil Josten gives Kevin his game, but he also gives Kevin so much more. He's both terrified of Neil being around and more grateful than words can ever describe. Neil is just as broken as Kevin is, though they show it in different ways.

Neil is a bit dumber, so he probably doesn't notice every time he does something and the whole team laughs and follows him.

Kevin doesn't want to follow him. No, he wants to _chase_ him. Neil is fast, Kevin wants to be faster, or maybe he is faster. It's hard to tell these days. Kevin can't have Neil being a better player than him. He won't let that happen.

It's not like before though, not when he was dressed in black and chained down by hierarchies and rules.

This rivalry is playful. They run side by side, and Kevin doesn't fear his other hand being broken.

"You're not focused!" Kevin yells at Neil during their nightly practices.

Neil pants, looking like he's about to collapse. "Oh shut up! I know you were distracted the other day playing Exy 2000!"

Kevin balks. "I-I wasn't! Nicky was!"

"And who was Nicky playing against?" Neil grins.

"I don't know, probably Aaron." Kevin shakes his head. "Are you going to continue with the drills, or are you going to keep talking?"

"I think you're trying to avoid the subject," Neil snorts, tossing the ball at the wall. He catches it with his stick and turns to smirk at Kevin. "Next time, play me, so I can kick your ass."

Gripping his stick, Kevin's knuckles turn white. "Fine. You're on, Josten."

He supposes virtual Exy can be a part of their friendly competition.

It's strange how easily feathers seem to lift off the Court nowadays. The darkness in his mind sometimes threatens to creep up on him, but it's not as foggy, not so... heavy.

Admittedly, none of the Foxes make sense and yet... Kevin loves them. He _needs_ them. There's a percentage of his brain that's dedicated to his teammates and his emotions.

As the days go on, he sees them clearer and clearer, the black Raven feathers clearing away.

He has a little more space for these people he's come to care about.

The Foxes stand on the cleared Court, the feathers blowing away in the breeze, the sun's rays glistening. Even if they don't go on to be pros, they will forever be Foxes, an unbreakable bond they'll all always share. Kevin wants to carry his history with pride. It's his past.

It's how he learned to look to the future.

Kevin stares at the eight of them, standing in the middle of the Court. They're his family, they're waiting for him to come home.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin smiles, and takes a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> It was SOOOOO nice to write about Kevin cause I've wanted to for SO LONG and haven't had the opportunity. I know this fic was more gen, but I really enjoyed exploring his character!! I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it :D Thank you so much <3
> 
> AFTG [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kevinstopbeinga)


End file.
